


Of Victory, Glory, and Tomfoolery

by Writerofideas



Category: Baccano!, Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofideas/pseuds/Writerofideas
Summary: 1930. Isaac and Miria are out to do their next heroic crime spree, and their target is decided upon coming across a book and finding themselves in a cave, discovering the most powerful holy sword. No one could ever stand the obnoxious weapon for so long. But what about these two actual fools?





	

 

  1. **Days After Drink Of The Elixir.**



Our happy and loving partners in crimes are at a library, acting their next crime of noble intentions. Previously, they had went by this library and came to a discussion over how tragic it is at the thought of so many never to have seen a book in their life. Those who work especially at times like this would drop out of education in favor for support by labor, and so those dedicated men wouldn’t even know how to read. Even children who are suppose to know the greatness of childhood should read the greatness of fairy tales, adventures and lore.

So it was decided, the duo will rob the library, a place that dare keep it’s hundreds of books, knowledge and wonder, away from the public world - despite the actuality of it being the public library - and give books to all the children and adults who worked hard to make a living.

Miria asked how the people - who he included those that can’t read - will be able to read the books they give. Isaac responded that there’ll be lessons. Miria asked who will be giving the lessons. Isaac responded teachers will, but with the teachers so busy with school, they can stop by shops that sell these audio recorders, buy them(The idea to steal them didn’t reach), tape the lessons the teachers give, give them to those who can’t read, and then give them the books. Then Miria asked what if those who has never seen a book are actually people who are deaf. He answers that there's always writing lessons. And then she asked what if they're blind also.

Isaac pauses. And then he answered that they can always bring the teachers themselves since they're the professionals here, even with a busy schedule, surely the teachers will have to go for lunch at some point.

Miria applauds his genius.

And so here they are. Searching through hundreds of books, wondering which one to take until they decide to take all. However, Miria pulled out this one particular book from the shelf, a yellow cover with the title of a very famous sword.

“Hey Isaac?”

“What is it, Miria?” Isaac discreetly drops the dozens of books inside the appropriately large bag as he looks over Miria, curious to know what book she's reading.

“Do you know the sword Excalibur?”

“Of course, it's a very famous sword. King Arthur wielded that sword. Why?”

“It said here where to find the sword.”

“Hm?” Isaac asks for the book and Miria excitedly shows him. “Why, this is remarkable. Do you know what this means?”

“A very old sword is waiting for it's next hero to show up?”

“Precisely! Think about it, what if we were to pull out the sword? Read this, a power to cut the fabric of space, to give wings of light.”

“We could skip traffic and reach to a store right on it's opening and don't have to wait for long in the line!”

“Not only that, but our robbery will be even quicker, and our giving to the people will doubled, tripled, quadruple even!” Isaac closes the book. “We may have just discovered a way for the greatest robbery continuing ever, lets go!”

“Right! Oh, but Isaac...”

“Right, we have to finish this score…” Isaac and Miria made sure to at least check out a few books so not to look so conspicuous, one book they decided to check out was the book about Excalibur, and they left the library in a fashionably subtle way of carrying a big bag of books - they both hid it behind them so to block the view of it from the librarian, despite it being larger with the two of them together shoulder to shoulder. They were fortunate that the lady had poor eyesight and even poorer glasses.

That evening, books were delivered like it was Christmas, and surely in the morning they will be read, as for those who are in need of a teacher, they took the time to leave notes of the address of the school and that Santa will surely know if they need a teacher to come by, the duo were in a Christmas themed outfit, with Miria being Santa and Isaac assuring he's the pumpkin head name Jack who's taking a break on Halloween to help spread Christmas joy. (They had no idea they were foreshadowing the future).

They then prep for travel to search for the sword Excalibur.

* * *

 

“Hey, Isaac?”

“What is it, Miria?”

“What if neither of us can wield the sword?”

Isaac rubs his chin, “If that does happen, we are robbers, we'll just take the sword. A true hero should wield it anyway. Hm, you know what? By this logic, it seems that we already can't pull the sword out.”

“Heroes are good guys. And we're not,” Miria nodded. “Right.” Isaac agrees, “But if we can give that sword to a good guy, we've redeemed ourselves for a fair given amount, and this world would gain a righteous hero.”

“But how will we remove the sword if it's only waiting for a true good guy hero?”

“Well it doesn't have to leave its stone. We can always carry the stone itself around, then once we find an absolutely good, or better yet, a _great_ person, they can remove the sword and be the next hero!”

“What a great idea Isaac!”

A roaring fall of water reached the duo's ears. The waterfall was as the name implies, falling from over thirty feet of golden like rocks. “I think we're getting very close Miria.” He looks back at the open book in his hands, “We just have to climb up to that.”

“I got the holsters and ropes ready Isaac!” Miria said.

“We've already conquered this trial, next we'll conquer the earth!” Miria cheers in agreement with him.

They began climbing, a few slips here and there but Miria catches Isaac rather quickly, and they made it to the top. A cave is what awaits, flowing streams of water from within and thus is how this waterfall gets its water from.

“It looks rather dark in there,” Isaac expresses, “I’ll admit, it’s rather ominous….”

“It _does_ feel ominous,” Miria concurs, clutching to Isaac’s arm. The man wouldn't say it but he was actually nervous upon seeing the deep dark cave, but in hearing Miria, for her sake he forced himself to feel no bits of fear. “I'm sure though that once we find Excalibur, as it said in the book, it's light will surely brighten this cave. We can't see it now but as the saying goes, “There's a light at the end of the tunnel”.” He gently grips his hand to Miria’s.

The young woman smiled, “Right!” And they entered the cave.

“COLD COLD COLD!” The duo runs out of the cave, their shoes entirely wet. “W-We should ch-change our shoes.” Isaac suggests, Miria agrees. They put on boots and starts into the cave once more, hand in hand.

Drips fall from the flat stalactites like light rain.  Halfway in there, they came across most unbelievable sight.

“Hello!” It was small, glowing, and it flew up to them, a couple of inches away from their faces.

“I-Isaac?”

“M-Miria?”

“Is that…?”

“I think it is.”

The duo looked to each other, looks back at the miniature lady with pointy ears and wings on her back. The happy duo just got a whole lot happier, a grand smile blooming, their eyes sparkle like child innocence.

“What are you two doing here?” The fairy asked.

After a moment of excitement exchanged between the duo, they greet the fairy, “Good day miss! My name is Isaac.”

“And my name is Miria!”

The fairy smiled at them.

“You see, we are on a quest,” Isaac explains. “A super important quest.” Miria nodded.

The man continues, “We're looking for the sword known through legend, the holy weapon Excalibur. Is it here?”

To the couple's surprise, the smile of the fairy was gone. Her expression changed like a sudden one-hundred and eighty degrees turn. She looks aside, eyes narrowed, her teeth bared in disgust and a hundred years of annoyance adding anger marred her face.

“Up ahead…” The fairy then flew away, silently pitying the couple who seemed like a nice pair.

The duo blinked, “Why did she looked so angry?” Miria wonders. “I'm not sure…” Isaac admits. They looked at each other, and then continue on.

“Maybe she's been in this cave for too long?” Miria suggested.

“That could be it, humans are sociable creatures, wanting to partake in activities outside, staying inside for too long could lead them in a sour mood. Fairies shouldn't be any different, they do almost look like us.”

“Apart from the wings and pointy ears.”

“Even so, just because there's someone not human, it doesn't make them any different from us.”

“You're right!” Miria agrees.

“We should return here once we get Excalibur, and leave some candles and maybe pictures here and there, help brighten this place up. The sword must be absolutely bright, so we’ll have to bring back something as bright!”

“It'll feel just like home! Oh, but Isaac?”

“What is it, Miria?”

“Putting up candles and painting, make everything inside nice, you said that staying inside for too long would put anyone in a sour mood, so don't we want her to go _outside_.”

Isaac stops, Miria stops as well.

“....”

“....”

“....Well since it might have been so long she's been inside, it's always good to prep her than just thrust them into the sunlight. We wouldn't want to scare her, that be too cruel.”

“That's true!”

They continue on. “Right! So we put up the feel of the outside inside this cave, and seeing how nice it is, she'll want an even better feel and be encouraged to go outside on her own!”

“Amazing Isaac!”

“I have my inspiration right beside me, Miria.” His sunshine and absolute enjoyment of company. The woman chuckled.

A faint sign of light enters their vision. “Oh, Miria look!”

“I see it Isaac!”

They hurry, their feet splashing against the water with every increasing quickening step. And they stopped. They entered a larger area of the cave, light entering from an opening of the ceiling, shining at the center, where the holy sword Excalibur is. It's appearance had the two in awe.

“There it is…” Isaac marveled the sight. “We found it Miria!”

“We found it, we found it!” Miria danced with Isaac when he pulls her towards him, they tripped and almost fell into the water but regained themselves rather quickly.

“Say...this stone seems a lot bigger than I'd imagine.” Isaac noted, it was two sets of floors, Excalibur at the center on top. Climbing to the top, they surround the sword, “We may need to chip the stone around the blade if we can't pull it out.”

Miria nodded, “Chip away, like this?” She drew a line, circling around the sword.”

“Yes yes! Just like that, and then we dug it in deeper, like this…” Isaac takes out a small garden shovel from his bag, he stabs into the ground one at a time until it connects to a complete circle. “There! Now we make sure it's loose enough, I might have not dug it deep enough though. Let's test it out, Miria.”

“Okay, Isaac!” They both grabbed the handle. “So do we count from three?” Miria asked.

“Hm, I was gonna suggest saying “go”. But how about we count from three and then say “go”?”

“Let's do that!"

"Ok. 1."

“2.”

The sword was pulled out. Not a chunk of ground stuck at its end like they were hoping, rather they pulled out the blade entirely.

“....”

“....”

The duo stares at the weapon released from the ground. Glancing at each other, they put the sword back into the ground, it's blade definitely dug in, and they pulled it out again, easily.

“...Miria, did you pull it out first?”

“I thought you did….”

They stabbed into the ground and took turns, Isaac let's go and Miria pulls it out, she puts it back in, Miria let's go and Isaac was also able to pull it out. Holding the blade above the ground, the duo looked at each other in a silent moment.

“Miria, do you know what this means?”

“The sword was loose?” Miria guessed.

“No….” A widen smile, “We’re both chosen!”

“Really?!” They grabbed the other's hands as they both handled the sword, and spun themselves around.

“You! Me! The sword chose us both! It sees us as heroes!”

“Heroes!”

“It doesn't identify us as separate but as one! The right arm and the left leg. The left arm and the right leg! Together! One body!”

“Oh what a wonderful thing!”

“I had no idea two people could wield a sword but this is the happiest moment of my life!”

“Mine too! If I could wield the sword I would want to wield it with you!”

“And I as well! This royal sword is also a famous sword wielded by a King! This makes us royals! I knew one day, being with you, that I could become a King, a Queen, a Joker!”

“I still don't understand what that means but I agree!”

“Let's do our best to bring the world some good! As Jokers!”

“As Jokers!”

They laughed joyfully, and celebrated vocally.

“A well show of celebration.”

The duo stopped at the new voice, their smile drops to surprise and confusion.

“Huh? Who said that?” Isaac looks around. Miria follows his example.

“Forgive the belated salutation.” The couple gasped at the sudden glow of the holy sword, “I am Excalibur!"

They let go in shock and made distance from the sword, running towards each other and hugged as they stare in shock awe of the growing brightness. The light became blinding, Isaac shuts his eyes closed as Miria hides her face in his chest until the light fades. Cautiously they open one eye, and then both lids snaps open at what was in sight.

Excalibur has changed.

“He’s…” Isaac blinks

“So…” Miria also blinks.

_Squeek_

A pantsless white very short being with a long snout, a white top-hat, wearing a  white tuxedo, and he held a long white cane in his fingerless hand.

“...Nicely dressed.” Isaac and Miria leaned forward, eyeing the strange creature before then with curiosity. "What is he Isaac?"  
  
"I'm not too sure."  
  
The being name Excalibur head rose, startling the two to stand-up straight when he points at the two with his cane, "You two! What are your names?"  
  
The couple looked at each other, Isaac answers for the both of them, "Well, my name is-"  
  
"My legend began in the twelfth century." However, Isaac answer was only an attempt before Excalibur shamelessly interrupted, "Where did you two travel from?"  
  
Rather than either feeling offended, Miria answers next, "Oh, we came from-"

"That's right." Excalibur interrupts again, "I know, I'll show you something."

“Show us something?” They looked to each other, then watched as Excalibur simply walks away and then he remained so but in place. Isaac and Miria continues to observe in fascination of the other form of Excalibur until the famous sword turned back around and points his cane at them. “Would you like to hear my legends?”

“Your legends?” Isaac began.

“FOOLS! Have you not heard of the great tale of Excalibur?” Excalibur waves his cane as if scolding them.

“Oh, we have--” Miria starts but--

“Would you like to hear my legends then?” Excalibur said, “My legends began in the twelfth century.”

"Hey hey, why does he keep interrupting us like that?" Isaac whispers, as he watched the other form of Excalibur spin his cane around, "How very rude!" Miria whispers back, pouting.  
  
"I would agree, still..." Isaac looks to Miria, "This is the sword Excalibur, right?" Isaac asked in case he is mistaken.  
  
"The famous sword once wielded by King Arthur." Miria nodded.  
  
"Plus, that fairy directed us here, after we specifically ask for where Excalibur is." A cane waves near Isaac's face.  
  
"Right, but I never knew that Excalibur would also look like this." A cane waves near Miria's face.  
  
"Neither did I, he almost seem like either a penguin or a dog-OUCH!" Isaac grabs his ankle that suffered a whack from a cane. "Isaac!" Miria knelt down to see pained the spot.  
  
"FOOLS! It is beyond rude to speak about someone behind their back, much more when the person in discussion is in front of you."  
  
Isaac rubs his ankle, frowning at Excalibur's action, but listening to Excalibur, Isaac had to agree with his point.

“What is your favorite number between one and twelve?”

The couple were surprised by the question, “Between one to twelve,” Isaac said, “Well that's a tough question.”

“There's only so many to choose from,” Miria said.

“FOOLS! You have no right to choose!” Excalibur said. “We don't?” Isaac thought it over, “I see...why should there be a favorite, when every number is special in their own way?”

“Oh, I get it!” When Isaac explains it like that, Miria agrees. Isaac then added, "Excalibur is a wise sword.”

“FOOL! Of course I am. I _was_ wielded by the great King, who was worthy enough to hear me,” he pauses. And remains pausing.

Silence fills this cavern and Isaac and Miria can only stare at him. They looked at each other in wondering before cautiously taking a step toward and kneeling to meet his height.

“He suddenly got quiet…” Miria noted. “Is he alright?” Isaac wonders. The Two faces went closer and closer to the still being.

They fell back to avoid getting hit by the cane, “FOOLS! A man needs room when he thinks to himself!” Or in this case, silently mourning his previous Master.

“Oh, you were just thinking?” Isaac questions.

“Are you implying that I do not think?”

“Ah, no--”

“Rule #58: Never talk to me when I'm humming to myself.”

“So, you were humming also?” Isaac didn't hear any humming though. “Maybe he was humming in his head?” Miria suggested, a dawn of sense reached Isaac, “Ah, I see…Wait, what's this about rules?”

“FOOL! These rules are important if you wish to wield me. They are to be met as it specifies.”

The couple looked at each other, silent exchanging their thoughts. “That sounds fair....” Miria began, “If we want to wield Excalibur...”

“Then surely we must abide to all his needs,” Isaac nodded and faces Excalibur, “Very well, you have chosen us, so tell us sir, what rules must we follow?”

“There are exactly 1000 Provisions.” Two stacks of papers drops in front of the two potential wielders, “The most important rule, however, out of all them is Rule #452: You must attend my five-hour story telling party.”

The duo gawked at the amount of papers placed before them, Isaac turns the first page and to his greater shock he finds more writings behind the paper.

“Now before we begin, do you want to hear my legends?”

The duo blinked at the sudden repeated asking.

“My legends begins in the twelfth century. Do you wish to hear it?”

Isaac and Miria looked at each other, they turned around to discuss amongst themselves, “What do you think Miria? Don't we already know the story of King Arthur?”

“But that's only from another's interpretation, Excalibur is the one who's been there.” Behind them, Excalibur was drinking tea he made for himself.

“Very true, in that case!” They faced Excalibur again, completely undeterred that he has a seat and is drinking a tea he got from nowhere. They answered to him, “Please tell us your legend!”

"FOOL! But very well, this is my legend: my morning begins with a cup of coffee. My afternoons begins with afternoon's tea. In the evening, I change into my pajamas.”

“Huh? So the weapon Excalibur drinks coffee and tea, and goes to bed like any person?” Isaac was surprised to hear this info of a weapon needing to drink and eat.

“It's just like you said before, Isaac!” Miria gains his attention, “Even if anyone is not human, they can be no different from us!” Isaac really loves how Miria listens to him, even if he will forget what he says.

“Is that so?” Excalibur points his cane at Isaac, “This is what you said?”

“Yes,” Apparently, “No matter what size or shape, nothing can be out of the ordinary with us.”

“Yeah! If they can talk and if they can walk.” Miria joins in, “They would make great company, wouldn't you agree?”

“And surely if they bleed and if they shed tears, why they're as vulnerable as we are,” Isaac takes Miria’s hands, “They can bear strengths and weaknesses, but the best of ourselves truly shines when we find others like us.”

Miria smiles, “Like being the right arm, you find the left arm.”

“Like being the right leg,” Isaac continues, their hands gently squeeze, “and finding the kneecap, a support to our limbs, and finding another half is just like finding another support making us a complete whole.”

“...Interesting.” Excalibur twirls his cane, “But that alone will not be enough. Every provisions of mine must be met with my standards.”

Looking over the cartoonishly piles of papers again, a wave of uncertainty reached them, until they met the other's eyes, and here, confidence filled their hearts and they looked back at Excalibur. “What other important provisions are there?” Isaac asked.

“About this many,” and so he lists off the most important provisions, however, he would ask questions, such as “Do you know what this hat is?”

The two thought it over and discussed it with each other, when they have their answer which was “An important guise to look like a gentleman?”

The Holy Sword answered, “FOOLS! If you don’t know then I will tell you; the taller the hat is, the greater the chef is.”

Isaac pounded his palm, “I see! That makes sense.” Miria agrees with him, but then a question came to her, “So then are you a chef, Excalibur?”

“I am not, you two will be the ones to provide me food, which brings me to Rule #602: Food must be prepared with the freshest ingredients.”

Isaac and Miria wrote down the duly noted rule on their notebooks.

“Now, returning to Rule #203.”

In between his telling of the provisions and his questions, he will tell his stories of his personal life.

“This is your family?” Isaac held the picture of a beautiful brunette last and three little Excalibur's in his other form.

“Yes, obviously they are my family. A wonderful family it was.”

“...Was?” Miria asked, a soft tone of concern if that single word meant…

A tear fell from Excalibur’s eye, and that answered Isaac and Miria’s questioning. “Oh…” Isaac began. Trading a knowing glance to his partner-in-crime, they went and hugged the the Holy Sword, “They most certainly sounded like a wonderful family.”

“Very wonderful,” Miria agrees.

Excalibur closed his eyes, “Yes...it all began when I was in my youth...” He tells his tales. “And that is why I watch the news religiously.”

The sadness passes, Isaac and Miria had already done their supporting hug to Excalibur and were now facing wonderment in hearing his tales. “It is very important to keep in touch with the news.”

Indeed, his story had nothing to do with his family,and it ended with him watching the news daily, but when it comes to Isaac and Miria, a nonsensical duo, it made sense to them.

Hours went by. “Wow! I never knew Watson was the killer!”

“What a twist, isn't it Miria?!”

“In short, this fact leads to Rule #278 of the 1000 provisions I want you to observe: You must never use carrots in my meals.”

“Yes Excalibur!”

“This also leads me to Rule #349 of the 1000 provisions I want you to observe: Meisters must eat everything regardless of personal likes and dislikes.”

“Must eat everything regardless of likes and dislikes,” Isaac wrote down, Miria however halted. “But Excalibur, what if the Meister is allergic to a certain food?”

Excalibur paused spinning his cane, in a pose of having only his heel touching the ground and his other foot flat against it, he froze, silence filled the cave.

“....”

“...”

“...”

“...Well it's not necessarily the person being picky,” Isaac spoke, “It’s the body itself, a person who is allergic - let's say chocolate - would still eat it because of choice, meaning it's the same when they choose not to, they neither had to like it or dislike it and therefore the rule can still be followed.”

“Exactly! FOOL!”

“Well I can't argue with that!”

Whatever they just discussed and came to a conclusion can only be understood and made sense by these three alone.

More hours went by.

“You two have interest me well,” Excalibur announces, “As a show of respect, I will sing to you a song. However, make this as practice when you attend to my recital.”

“A song?” Isaac questions. Miria is quite interested to hear this, the two sat down and waited.

“I shall now begin. Here we go! _Excalibur. Excalibur. From the United King-I'm looking for Heav-I'm going to California.”_ Even in song he sounds as if he is interrupting his own melody. _“Excalibur. Excalibur. From the United King-I'm looking for Heav-I'm going to California. Excalibur. Excalibur. Excalibur!”_

The two applauded, “Oh wow!” Miria began, “That was-”

“FOOLS!” Excalibur scolded, prompting confusion to tho duo. “I was not done with my song. Hmph, I will have to start all over again.”

“Oh, well alright then, this time we'll clap on cue.” Isaac promises.

“Very well, I shall begin again. Here we go!”

_Excalibur. Excalibur. From the United King-I'm looking for Heav-I'm going to California. Excalibur. Excalibur. From the United King-I'm looking for Heav-I'm going to California. Excalibur. Excalibur. Excalibur!”_

This time, the couple waited.

“ _Excalibur. Excalibur. From the United King-I'm looking for Heav-I'm going to California. Excalibur. Excalibur. Excalibur!”_

The duo waited, and waited.

“FOOLS! This is when you applaud!”

The duo applauded, but the Holy Sword shook his head, “It can't be help,” he points at them with his cane, “You will have to clap to the beat of my song. We shall rehearse, repeatedly.”

“That sounds like fun.” Miria said. “We shall give our best!” Isaac announces.

“From the top then!”

From here, a five-hour recital was given, and by the end of it, it was night outside, and they returned to the Provisions.

“So, that is the 1000 provisions you will have to follow, any question?”

Isaac and Miria flipped through all the pages of the 1000 provisions, “I think we got them all.”

“It was a lot, but we pulled through together Isaac!” Miria said. “That we did Miria," Isaac agrees.

Excalibur observed the two silently, then he spoke, “You two are by far one of the most strangest people I've come across.” He gained their attentions, “Nay, you may be the most unique pair I have ever seen compare to all the couples I have come across. Nay, perhaps you are more common-like than I can give credit for. Or rather-” He twirled his cane, “You might be much more than the average fools I have come across. But that would mean to insult you, and for someone so great, I will not be inappropriately disrespectful. Rather, I will give worthy advice for you foolish youngsters, to the best of my abilities, truly priceless this is.”

Isaac and Miria were uplifted by Excalibur's words despite being still called fools yet also encouraged and having high expectancy. The two spoke to each other, “Did he insulted us or did he encouraged us?” Isaac asked Miria

“I think he means to say that we're Jokers.”

“Of course! What a title to be given by the Holy Sword! We thank you for your words, Excalibur!”

“Of course you would be thankful,” Excalibur proudly states, “Now then…”

Light surrounds the body of Excalibur and both Isaac and Miria gasped, quickly getting to their feet as they attempt to asses what was going on.

“It shall be yours!” The body of Excalibur transforms into his sword form, “Victory and Glory!”

“Victory?” Isaac eyes as the sword lowers to their level, in between him and Miria, “Glory?” Miria raises her hands the same time as Isaac. Together, they grabbed the handle of the swords. Upon contact, wings of light sprouts behind them, shocking the two as they stare in awe, the outlines of their body glowed.

“This is it, Miria! I think we’ve made our greatest heist yet!”

“The greatest!” Then Miria remembered something, “Hey Isaac, in the book of Excalibur, it said that we can go wherever we want. Where should we go?”

“I...I’ll admit, I’m at a lost. We can go anywhere, but I don’t know where to start!”

“Is that so?” Excalibur spoke, “Then I shall make a suggestion. Masters, nay, Jokers, hold on as I transport you to a place in mind."

"We look forward to work with you Excalibur!" Said the duo, wherever this place may be, or wherever they may go, Isaac and Miria are happy so long as they are together. The duo's fingers locked to the others with the handle in between. 

“Let us go, to a place as our beginning…” Each large wing of light rose.

“CALIFORNIA!”

They disappeared in a blink.

**Author's Note:**

> A new beginning has unraveled, a new existing happiness has been unleashed into the world, for it was their nonsensical ways and view of life that they were compatible enough to stand the obnoxious sword so well. It all truly begins, repeatedly and everywhere, with the following conversation.
> 
> “Hey, Isaac?”
> 
> “What is it, Miria?”
> 
> “Fools!”
> 
> A beginning of Victory, Glory, and Tomfoolery.


End file.
